When SomeBody Loves You JimmyxCindy
by SadRebel
Summary: This is my teribly cliche love story. My first actual fanfiction, though I've writen them before, this is the first published. Enjoy! Jimmy and Cindy forever!


When Somebody Loves You.

A Jimmy and Cindy Story.

By SadRebel.

Note: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, and/or the other characters of the series. Jimmy Neutron is a product of Nickelodeon, and this story came from my own mind. I do not claim ownership of its characters, only its plot line.

**Here's the low-down…**

All the characters are 16 in this story, apart from Sheen, who is 17.

They are in high school, in year 11. Or grade 11. Or from 11. Or whatever you want to call it.

These opinions expressed are of my own and not any one else's. This story is influenced by the Jimmy Neutron TV series, not by any persons.

If you disagree with my story, please don't hesitate to GO AWAY! I don't really care if you into Jimmy/Betty or Jimmy/Carl. You're silly. And I have no interest in your foolish opinions. This is my story; if you're not a Jimmy/Cindy shipper, or you do not like this coupling and you are just here to criticize, then leave now before I hunt you down.

Oh, and yeah. I did slip in that song from Toy Story 2: When She Loved Me. Can you tell?

I hope that you enjoy my story.

I do.

Even if it's a little cliché.

'w'

Toodles,

SadRebel.

AKA: AdmiralPeach

AKA: PinkPants

AKA: PrincezzPink007

xox

-------------------------------------

When somebody loves you,

Everything is beautiful…

-------

"It wasn't the most exciting day-

But it was defiantly a day like no other"…

Cindy stretched. She undid her wristwatch and set it down on her bed side table. She looked out the window, and up into the night sky.

Across the street, Jimmy Neutron did the same thing. It wasn't romantic, they didn't see the same star, but that mattered to neither of them. If they where never alone in the universe... Nothing matters but love.

-------

Jimmy awoke to the sound of a rocket launching. He flung out his arm and hit the off button. Rolling over, Jimmy looked out the window. Smiling to himself, he got dressed.

Cindy was in the shower when her alarm went off.

"No time like the present" She whispered. Upon opening her wardrobe, Cindy noticed how many green, pink and grey items of clothing she had.

'Can't play favorites, can we now?" Her tone was merry, but secretly she longed for a bigger selection of clothes. But that was greedy.

They met at the Crossroads. Ignoring each other, they crossed the street. When they arrived at school they went their separate ways, each wishing they had said something to the other. But talk is cheap, actions speak louder then words.

Nothing really exciting happens in real life, but if you are an inventor, you can invent excitement, if only for a little while. You have a memory, you try and try to hold onto it, but eventually it slips away. That's when its time for a new adventure.

Jimmy, Sheen and Carl had their heads together in the school yard. To a 16 year old bully, that is gold. But to Cindy and Libby, it meant a new adventure. Libby walked up to the boys, with Cindy in tow, and placed her hand on Sheens lower back. He returned the favor. Carl laughed nervously.

"This is a boy's only adventure…" Jimmy managed to stutter, before Cindy spoke up.

"Oh, grow a back bone, Neutron. Three guys, alone, doing God-Knows-What, do you want people to think your fruity?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Said Carl, obviously outraged. Everybody took a step back.

"C-Cuz I do…." He lied.

Jimmy imitated acting like a girl, Carl punched him, and Cindy was laughing.

"Come on Neutron!" She batted her eyelids. Of course Jimmy gave in.

-------

"You are seriously love struck, Girlfriend" Libby smarted to Cindy.

Cindy laughed. But it was true, there was no denying it. If she could get Jimmy alone, away from the world… She pushed the thoughts out of her mind, if she gave herself away, that would be weak.

"Two things I'll never be" Cindy thought to herself. "Greedy and weak"

-------

Every hour we spent together,

Lives within my heart….

-------

Jimmy looked over his shoulder. Cindy and Libby were talking, still. Sheen lent over to Jimmy and wiggled his eye brows; Jimmy took no notice, so Sheen walked off.

Jimmy was deep in thought; his plan had worked a little too well. He wasn't even discussing a mission with Sheen and Carl when the girls decided to butt in. He was asking them: How do I get Cindy to like me? Neither of them had been much help.

Carl's suggestion was to present her with a llama, Sheens was to propose marriage. Jimmy hurriedly pointed out that Cindy doesn't like llamas, and 16 is too young an age to get married. Cindy, most astoundingly, was the one who came up with the answer, without even knowing the question. It was simple really; a good adventure always draws Cindy and Libby, so all Jimmy had to do was to find some interesting, uninhabited planet and get Cindy alone. Easy! Sheen would be with Libby and Carl was always so simply distracted by his 'allergies'.

--------

The planet was green, cool and very dense. The air was breathable, but luckily for Jimmy, Carl still found something to complain about, even though there were no identifiable illnesses on the planet. Sheen and Libby had already walked off, sick of Carl's health warnings. Cindy went to follow them, but Jimmy intervened, saying it might be better for them to be alone…

"It's so free and open" Cindy observed of the new planet.

She took Jimmy's hand and ran off into the jungle, which was only small, but still had enough cover to hide them. Cindy wanted to look at everything, she wouldn't calm down for anything.

"Playing hard to get?" A voice in her head quipped. Cindy smiled inwardly.

"TAG!" She screeched, belting Jimmy on the shoulder. He wasn't very quick to react, but eventually they had a game in motion. It was so silly, so childishly innocent. Neither of them cared, however.

"Dance like no one's watching, laugh like its funnier then it really is, live like you'll die tomorrow…. Because you just might." Cindy wasn't a bad singer, nor was she slow. She ran a cunning and swift game for Jimmy, one he could only keep up with if he used his enormous brain. But love is blind. As he reached for her, he tripped over a root that was producing from the undergrowth. It was so cliché. They tumbled, together, falling onto the ground, which was neither soft, nor dry. Jimmy landed first, and took Cindy's fall. Their thud was dulled by the thick trees. Jimmy looked into Cindy's eyes.

"It's now or never" He though, but just as he opened his mouth, Cindy pushed her lips against his. And there they were, lying on the wet floor, in a jungle, on an unknown planet, miles from civilization, alone, in passionate embrace. Pure, unadulterated bliss.

Jimmy didn't even get to say how he felt, but it wasn't needed. Actions speak louder then words ever could…

-------------

When she loved me...


End file.
